Prince John
Prince John is the main villain in Disney's Robin Hood. Like all the other characters in the film, he was anthropomorphic animal (a lion). He took over while King Richard was off leading the Third Crusade. Upon king Richard's return, Prince John and his accomplices Sir Hiss and The Sheriff of Nottingham were placed in prison. He ranked #20 in the top 30 Disney villains (One better than the Horned King but one under Hopper.) Prince John An anthropomorphic Tsavo lion, Prince John is King Richard's little brother. He loves money and used his power to tax the city of Nottingham to pieces. Despite being a male lion, he lacks a mane and because of this, the crown that he "borrowed" from King Richard keeps slipping down around his head (this could be that since he is Richard's younger brother he has no mane, and his childish demeanor). He recieved slot number 20 in UltimiteDisney.com's countdown for top 30 Disney villains. He doesn't like his mother (because she "always liked Richard best"), and whenever he hears her mentioned, he starts sucking his thumb, much to Sir Hiss' annoyance. He was voiced by the late Peter Ustinov. Personality ﻿John is a highly corrupt and power-hungry tyrant, and as ruler he does everything in his power to make his life better. He puts up high taxes and greedily hoards money. He has no mercy for those who stand against him or disobey his laws and he will stop at nothing to accomplish his goals even if this means executing innocents. As a King John is horribly inept, caring for absolutely nothing else but himself. Whilst his plans are sometimes cunning and he is shown to be somewhat intelligent he is highly immature and gullible, frequently throwing childish tantrums and sucking his thumb and constantly falling for Robin Hood's tricks. Namecalling Throughout the movie, Price John has been known for calling Sir Hiss a number of different names, such as the following; * Silly/Stupid Serpent * Reluctant Reptile * Cowardly Cobra * Procrastinating Python * Suspicious Snake * Aggrivating Asp * an Eel In Snakes Clothing Disney TV Specials Disney's Haunted Halloween segments The Legend of Sleepy Hollow: John and Hiss' Gold sequence from Robin Hood Mickey's House of Villains: Prince John is only seen in the villain conga line during It's Our House Now!, where it was revealed that Gaston is taller than him. Some people who watched the movie reported that he is later seen on stage, delivering the line "See ya, suckas". Maneless Lion Prince John's lack of mane confuses fans, since female lions (lionesses) lack mane. Some indicate that since he is Richard's younger brother, he is probably maturing his mane. Though, this is impossible as Prince John is ten years younger than his middle-aged brother, being king in his early twenties or thirties, and male lions don't get their manes until their adolescence, which Prince John had succeeded. Some believe it is a symbolic representation for his disgraceful actions of usurping the throne or a joke of "his" crown slipping. It could probably a possible result from poor fertility. But some animal experts might claim that Prince John is a Tsavo lion, which the males are totally maneless. This may be overthinking, though. One most likely explanation is that he lacks a mane as a symbol of his not being the true king, as the mane is often seen as what gives the lion its majestic appearance (as said above). Darkwing Duck In the Episode of Darkwing Duck, Prince John and Sir Hiss is makes with the Cameo Apperances and Non-Speaks, with appear for Steal a the S.H.U.S.H.'s agency list. The Episode of the Darkwing Duck is In Like Blunt. Basil Of Baker Street Prince John appeared in Basil as a energinic villain.﻿ Quotes *"This crown gives me a feeling of power! POWER! Forgive me a cruel chuckle...ahahaha, mmm, power." *"A King Richard! I told you never to mention my brother's name!" *"Mother always did like Richard best." *"I know my name! Get on with it!" *"This is a red-letter day; a coup d'etat, to coin the Norman phrase." *"'P.J.'! I like that! You know I do! Hiss, put it on my luggage! 'P.J.'!" *"Hiss, with you around, who needs a court jester?" *"Now get out there and keep your snake eyes open for You-Know-Who." *"And now, I name you the winner. Or, more appropriately...heh heh...the loser." *"I sentence you to sudden, instant, and even immediate DEATH!" *"Your pleas have not fallen upon a heart of stone...but traitors to the crown must die!" *"Double the taxes! Triple ''the taxes! Squeeze every last drop out of those INSOLENT--ah, ''musical, peasants." *''Mommy!! Mm-mm-mm..."'' See also *Professor Ratigan *Captain Hook *King Leonidas Category:Classics Category:Comical Villains Category:Animals Category:Rich Category:Living characters Category:True Villains Category:Siblings Category:Foiled Villains Category:Mickey's House of Villains Category:Lions Category:Males Category:Foolish Characters Category:Idiots Category:Completely mad Category:Hilarious Villians Category:cats Category:UltimateDisney.com's Top 30 Disney Villains Countdown Category:Well-Known Villains Category:Tyrants Category:Villains that got arrested Category:Thieves Category:Thin Villains Category:♂ Category:Crimes Category:Evil geniuses Category:Idiotic Villains Category:Smart Idiots Category:Bad Tempared villains Category:funny villains Category:Arrogant Villains Category:British Villains Category:Greedy Villains Category:Robin Hood (1973) villains Category:Sadistic villains Category:Films Main Antagonists Category:Completely evil Category:Intellegent villains Category:Most Evil Category:Villains who have minions that suffer at their wrath Category:Immature, whiney, impatient, grumpy and bratty villains who get easily angered, complain all the time, whine, fuss and yell a-lot Category:Probably Deceased villains Category:Masterminds Category:stupid Idiots Category:House of mouse cameos